Admit it
by wontfadeaway
Summary: He wonders if she has any idea how much he despises her. He wonders if she despises him as well. Kendall/Demi.


Demi Lovato is gorgeous.

She is definetly not his type. He liked blonde tall, blonde super models. But he has to admit she's out of this world.

She has beautiful, shiny and soft-looking hair that Kendall would've loved to sink his fingers in and untangle any tangle she would've had -even though he doubted she would-. She has the most flawless tanned skin he's ever seen with with lovely little freckles that decorated her small nose and cheeks. Her eyes were made of a brownie color that most people would've found boring and non-special but he thinks they are extraordinarily beautiful and he could swear he's seen some gold glitter in them when the sun hits them. Her body was just incredible. She has the most breath-taking body he's ever seen. She has a small waist. A really, really small waist, but when it comes to her hips... Damn. She has so many glorious curves. And then, she has those lips. They are usually of a soft color when she wears colored pink lip gloss, but actually they are maroon when she wets them with her tongue and it makes them irresistible and killing. He's not gonna lie. He's wondered too many fucking times how would they taste like. And the thing that shocked him the most about Demi was that everything about her is natural beauty. She doesn't wear make up really often –unless is at an event or shit like that, of course- and her clothes were just some sweatpants, simple t-shirts and sometimes a hoodie.

But Kendall would never admit in public she was fucking beautiful. She, in particular, is not his cup of tea. They've met before. On the set of another stupid kid's Disney Channel movie, where his brother was too. He just didn't like the way she acted. He found her annoying, childish and inmature and he didn't believe she could act. Musically talking... He couldn't deny it. Her voice was unbelievable. She could hit every note she wanted, she could do so many runs in in a single word. Her voice was just fantastic and she could write really good poetry and she could make good music. But he still couldn't stand her.

He remembers once when an interviewer asked them the typical "Who would you choose?". They could've asked them an easy question like "Michael Jackson or Justin Bieber?" but, no, they had to ask them the fucking difficult one.

"Selena Gomez or Demi Lovato?" and before he could help himself, he said Selena way too fast. Right after he said it, he tried so much just so his smile wouldn't fade away, but they caught him. He heard James saying "Oh, that's tough".He looked at a smiling Logan, sighed and shrugged. He knew that question also caught him off of guard.

"They're both of my friends" he wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't. Of course Logan wouldn't choose between them. But he thought about it, and he cursed himself for not saying that before. So he tried one more time.

"Both, they're both awesome" at least he kind of corrected his earlier answer. He looked away from the camera and looked at Carlos, who said "How about Semi?" and laughed.

So the fact that she was going to be in his own channel, in his own show and in one of his own songs pissed the fuck out of him off. And all because of Scott Fellows. Because he had the first fucking great idea of having a young talented female singer as a new character. And Logan had the second fucking amazing idea of her as that character. "Oh, I could call my Texas best friend who annoys the crap out of my co-star to be Christina Torres who, casually, accidentally, oddly, has to make out with Kendall Knight". Those weren't exactly his words but, in Kendall's head, they are now. And, of course, Carlos and James would agree because they fucking take her side instead of their best friend's. Sometimes he doesn't know why they are called friends...And, of course, everyone on the set would be glad. Everyone except of him.

And now, he's on a couch someone put in the studio, carefully watching her every move. Watching how she pours herself some coffee in her black cup. How she blows at it, trying to cool it of a little bit. How she takes a sip and her lipgloss disappears and next, she licks her lips and, again, they have that dark reddish color. And now she sits right in front of him and he starts wondering, something he's been doing very often lately. He wonders if she has any idea how much he despises her. He wonders if she despises him as well. He wonders if she's not happy either that he's right there, in the same room with her –along with Logan, James and Carlos too, of course. He would never be alone with her-. Sometimes he wonders if she's noticed him staring at her. But first of all, he wonders if there is any minuscule possibility she's as attracted to him as he is to her. He wonders if she also feels the heat between them when they are close, that makes him stop drinking his hot coffee and start drinking cool water. But right after that, he has to shake the though out of his head and take his eyes off of her.

Because he was ninety percent sure it was just fucking hormones that made him feel that way. That calmed him and told him he was still attracted to the same old blonde bimbos as always.

The ten percent left, however, made him think he was starting to feel something more than contempt towards her. But, again, he would never admit it.


End file.
